


Ezra and Chris Wallpaper

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ezra, Chris OW Wallpaper for Istia's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ezra and Chris Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeke Black (istia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/gifts).



> Ezra, Chris OW Wallpaper for Istia's birthday.


End file.
